Cupido y su Flecha Roja
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Spoilers 5ta temp. Lisbon se golpeó la frente. Jane le confesaba algo personal y ella había echado todo a perder. Es que ¿una camarera? ¿en serio? Con tanta mujer profesional, ¿y él se vino a interesar en una camarera? ¿Y quien carajos se llama Loralei?


Disclaimer: Si la serie fuese mía, haría que Lisbon se detuviese en frente de Jane y le dijese: "¿Sabes que? Me gustas. Estás bueno y quiero acostarme contigo. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

A/N: Spoilers quinta temporada. Al fin tensión sexual real en The Mentalist! Sin nada más que añadir...

* * *

><p><strong>Cupido y su Flecha Roja<strong>

La montaña de papeles la amenazaba de tal manera que por más de una ocasión tuvo que empujarlos hacia el centro del escritorio, pues al parecer pronto caerían al suelo y se esparcirían por toda la oficina.

"Caramba, ¿será que algún día terminaré de llenar informes?" Dijo refunfuñando la agente senior estando sentada tras su escritorio.

Se peinó el cabello liso con las dos manos y agarró la taza de cerámica que tenía en frente. Al llevársela a la boca se dio cuenta de algo, se le había acabado el café.

"Maldición." Dijo tras un suspiro. "Me compraré una cafetera y la pondré en…." Dijo buscando un lugar en su oficina. "… en mi cabeza." Dijo con sarcasmo.

Colocó la taza nuevamente encima del escritorio y sin querer, empujó varios papeles. Estos fueron deslizándose con suavidad al punto de caer al suelo. Al escuchar el suave golpe de estos, volvió a suspirar.

"No puedo más. Necesito cafeína." Dijo en voz alta.

Tanto trabajo la estaba afectando. Estaba hablando sola. Se levantó del escritorio, con suma paciencia recogió los papeles del suelo y volvió a acomodarlos en el archivo. Se dio vuelta tomando la taza en sus manos y caminó con tranquilidad forzada hacia la puerta.

Lo que encontró detrás de esta la sorprendió.

Un Patrick Jane caminando por el pasillo del CBI hacía su sofá.

Bueno, lo de siempre…

No. No lo de siempre. ¿Qué había pasado con…?

**xXx**

"Wow… Vaya. Cortaste tu cabello." Se escuchó decir a Van Pelt. "Y eso es ropa nueva, ¿no?"

"Eh… si." Dijo con suavidad Jane. "Buenos días." Saludó.

"Buenos días. Te ves… te ves bien." Dijo Van Pelt con sinceridad. "Mucho más joven." Dijo sonriendo grandemente. "Ahora los cortes de tu cara… se pueden apreciar mucho más. Me agrada la forma en la que refrescaste tu imagen."

"Ok…" Dijo el consultor asintiendo con suavidad. "Gracias."

Sin darse cuenta, Lisbon caminó hacia la puerta de la sala de descanso y se quedó mirando el cabello y la ropa del hombre a quien tenía en frente.

"Eh... hola Lisbon." Saludó Jane.

"Hola. ¿Y eso? ¿Te cansaste del look que llevabas hace ocho años?" Preguntó la agente cruzando los brazos y sonriendo. Su intención era fastidiarlo, pero la realidad es que el cambio le quedaba genial al hombre.

"Aja." Dijo Jane asintiendo esta vez con un poco de timidez. "Algo así." Añadió.

Cho entró a la oficina y al ver el aspecto de Jane, se detuvo un segundo.

"Te ves bien." Dijo el asiático con seriedad, para luego continuar hacia su escritorio.

"Mmmm…" Susurró Jane agarrando el periódico que se encontraba encima del escritorio de Rigsby y caminando hacia su sofá para sentarse.

Jane notaba las miradas encima de él y ya la cuestión lo estaba molestando. El hombre se dejó deslizar un poco en el sofá y levantó el periódico para ojearlo, logrando así tapar su nuevo look de cabello.

"Bueno, iré por café." Dijo Lisbon al ver la reacción de su asesor. "Tengo mucho trabajo." Añadió dirigiéndose a la cocina.

**xXx**

La mañana transcurrió tranquila. No había caso, pero eso no significaba que no había trabajo. Pues habían muchos expedientes para terminar y archivar. Así que el equipo completo estaba en esas, menos Jane, quien se moría de aburrimiento.

El hombre se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó la tetera, abrió el grifo para llenarla de agua y mientras lo hacía, sintió los pasos de Lisbon acercarse.

Escuchó detrás de él como ella abría la bolsa de papel y sacaba algo de esta. Sin duda era el almuerzo.

"Buen provecho." Dijo aún estando de espaldas.

Lisbon levantó la vista y no pudo evitar observar la nuca del hombre.

"Gracias." Contestó. "¿Quieres? La cafetería siempre hace los servicios como si fuesen para dos personas."

Jane se volteó y vaciló por un momento.

"No tengo mucha hambre, pero… ¿Qué es?" Preguntó encendiendo la estufa.

"Pues…" Dijo Lisbon sacando la tapa del plato desechable.

"No, espera." La detuvo. "Déjame adivinar."

Jane cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma.

"Mmmmm… huelo a…. pollo al vapor con vegetales salteados… papa majada… Si, quiero un poco." Dijo ahora abriendo los ojos y sonriendo grandemente.

"Necesitaremos otro plato." Dijo Lisbon sonriendo con suavidad.

"Se donde hay." Dijo Jane volteándose y buscando en uno de los gabinetes superiores.

"Hualá." Dijo mientras sacaba el plato y cerraba la puerta a la vez que miraba a Lisbon.

Se sentaron ambos en medio de la cocina y Lisbon sirvió la mitad de su enorme plato a Jane. Mientras degustaban en silencio el almuerzo, Lisbon no pudo evitar que su mirada cayera en el cabello de su consultor en varias ocasiones.

"¿Qué te dio por recortarte el pelo?" Preguntó Lisbon realmente intrigada.

"¿Tan mal me veo?" Preguntó él mirándola por un instante.

"Te ves bien." Dijo Lisbon sin poder evitar sonar algo descarada. "Me refiero a que…" Habló algo cortada al notar como había sonado la oración anterior.

"Está bien, Lisbon." Dijo Jane intentando ocultar una sonrisa y haciendo ademanes con las manos para que lo olvidara.

El consultor se mantuvo con la boca entre abierta por unos segundos. Pestañeó varías veces y luego miró a Lisbon a los ojos.

"Es que…. me está sucediendo algo." Dijo al fin.

Lisbon se llevó el tenedor a la boca lleno de vegetales y masticó con lentitud mientras observaba la mirada penetrante de Jane.

"Ok." Dijo con la boca llena.

Hubo un silencio incomodo de algunos segundos.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Lisbon ahora algo preocupada.

Jane bajó la vista y volvió a tomar el tenedor en las manos de forma evasiva.

"Sabes que puedes decírmelo. Es más, creo que debes decírmelo." Le dijo Lisbon intentando buscar su mirada.

"Estoy interesado en alguien." Dijo en voz baja.

"¿Interesado en alguien?" Preguntó Lisbon ladeando la cabeza y encuadrando las cejas. "¿Es sobre Red John?"

"No, Lisbon… No tiene nada que ver con Red John."

"¿Entonces?"

"Creo que me he enamorado." Dijo Jane con seriedad.

Lisbon sonrió grandemente.

"Dime la verdad." Dijo la agente senior tomando el vaso de soda en sus manos y llevándoselo a la boca de forma divertida.

"Me gusta una mujer." Dijo Jane con seriedad y asintiendo. "La conocí hace unas semanas atrás y… me gusta. Me gusta mucho."

Lisbon colocó el vaso en la mesa y lo miró dudando por unos segundos lo que él acababa de decirle. Buscaba en su rostro algún signo de sarcasmo u otra cosa porque definitivamente tenía que estar tomándole el pelo.

El sonido proveniente de la estufa dio señales de que el agua para el té estaba lista.

"La tetera me llama." Dijo sonriendo y levantándose de la mesa.

Lisbon lo vio levantarse y lo siguió con la mirada. Estaba estupefacta. Jane le había hablado en serio. Le gustaba una mujer.

"Ok." Se limitó a decir esta vez intentando sonreír.

Mientras Jane preparaba su té, Lisbon no podía evitar pensar en "la mujer". ¿Cómo sería físicamente? ¿Qué le llamó a Jane la atención de ella? ¿Tendría alguna profesión? Si, definitivamente tendría que ser… alguna psicóloga. Alguien como Sophie. ¿O una abogada? O quizás… ¿otra agente? No. Eso no podía ser. Tendría que ser alguien fuera del campo.

Lisbon salió de su trance al ver la silueta de su consultor sentarse frente a ella nuevamente.

"¿Dónde la conociste?" Espetó.

"Ehhh…" Susurró Jane algo indeciso ante la pregunta.

"Bueno, eso no tienes que decírmelo." Dijo la agente con risa nerviosa.

"Es rubia."

"_Por supuesto. Tenía que ser rubia._" Pensó Lisbon molesta.

"Hermosa." Dijo con la mirada perdida. "Es… es fantástica. Tiene un corazón de oro." Dijo ahora mirando a Lisbon.

"Ah… Qué bien." Contestó sin poder dejar de sonar algo sarcástica. "Que bien." Intentó arreglarlo.

Un momento, ¿por qué estaba molesta? No tenía por qué estarlo. Al contrario debía,_ tenía_ que sentirse bien por Jane. El estaba confesándole que estaba enamorado.

Patrick Jane enamorado. ¿Quién lo diría?

"¿Por eso te recortaste el cabello?" Preguntó Lisbon desconcertada.

"Pues… quizás suene estúpido e infantil… pero…. quiero estar… ya sabes… 'guapo' para ella."

Lisbon asintió con lentitud.

"Es que, Lisbon… hace mucho que no me sentía así. Demasiado tiempo y…" Sonrió grandemente y con nervios.

Se sentía en realidad estúpido al no saber que palabras escoger para expresar sus sentimientos y en esos momentos el enojo de Lisbon fue reemplazado por ternura.

"Entiendo, Jane." Dijo sonriéndole con suavidad. "Espero que sea para bien."

"Si…" Dijo Jane mientras sonreía como tonto y movía el saco del té en la taza. "Se llama Loralei."

"Es un bonito nombre." Dijo Lisbon en voz baja.

El consultor colocó sus dedos índice y pulgar y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Lisbon al ver su reacción.

"Debes pensar que soy un idiota."

"No, Jane. Claro que no." Dijo Lisbon mirándolo con ternura y algo de seriedad al mismo tiempo. "Solo espero que si es agente, no sea de aquí. Y si no lo es… que tampoco sea abogada. Me basta tener que lidiar con Sarah 'de Rigsby'." Dijo sonriendo divertida.

"No. No te preocupes. No es ni abogada ni agente."

"¿Científica?"

"Fría."

"No me digas que es psiquiatra." Dijo Lisbon colocándose derecha en la silla.

"Fría como el hielo." Jane sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es?" Preguntó derrotada.

"Confía en tus instintos, Lisbon. ¿Dónde estuve hace semanas atrás?"

"En las Vegas estafando gente." Dijo Lisbon con el ceño fruncido. "Oh por Dios… ¿cabaretera? ¿Bailarina exótica?" Preguntó alarmada.

Jane no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

"Camarera."

Lisbon sintió que un balde de agua fría se derramaba sobre ella.

"¿Camarera?" Preguntó incrédula.

"No es lo que piensas, Lisbon. Ella es diferente."

"De seguro." Contestó con sarcasmo.

"Ella es diferente." Dijo Jane con seriedad.

"Si tú lo dices."

El semblante de Jane cambió por completo. La felicidad cedió el pasó al enojo. Lisbon notó la incomodidad de Jane y reaccionó.

"Lo siento, Jane. Tú sabrás lo que haces. No tengo porqué decirte nada fuera de lugar, y menos si no la conozco."

"Así es." Dijo Jane de inmediato. Acto seguido, se levantó de la mesa con su té y salió de la cocina dejando a Lisbon sola.

**xXx**

La mujer se dio un golpe en la frente. Jane le confesaba algo personal y ella había echado todo a perder. Había metido la pata, pero es que… ¿una camarera? ¿en serio? Con tanta mujer profesional, con carrera ¿y él se vino a interesar en una camarera? ¿Y Loralei? ¿Quién carajos se llama Loralei?

Lo cierto es que el mundo anda mal repartido en estos tiempos.

Se levantó luego de un suspiró. Recogió la mesa y siguió a terminar lo que le quedaba de su jornada laboral durante ese día.

**xXx**

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Lisbon decidió que no iba a martirizarse más con papeles. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina. Caminó hacia la sala de descanso, en donde su equipo también estaba recogiendo para retirarse.

"Buen fin de semana, chicos."

"Gracias, jefa." Dijo Van Pelt con una gran sonrisa.

"Igualmente, jefa." La siguió Cho.

Rigsby solo asintió.

No había señales de Jane por ningún lado, pero Lisbon no quiso prestar atención a ello.

¿Va a tomar el ascensor ahora, jefa?" Preguntó Van Pelt.

"Si." Contestó Lisbon.

"Me voy con usted." Dijo Van Pelt tomando su cartera y su laptop en las manos y siguiendo a su jefa.

"Ok." Dijo Lisbon sonriendo.

**xXx**

"No te ves muy feliz." Dijo Cho a Rigsby.

"Sarah estará fuera este fin de semana. Tiene un caso muy importante y no puede faltar. Me quedaré con Wayne dos días. Cho, me voy a volver loco. Llora, llora y llora. Me desespera. "

"Has probado si es que tiene gases?"

"Si, si. Todo. Es muy difícil cuidar a un niño. No vienen con instrucciones, sabes." Dijo Rigsby desesperado. "Es mi bebé. Lo amo con toda mi alma, pero… me mata. Ni siquiera cuando Sarah está puedo controlarlo."

"Así es la vida. Si no te controla tu mujer, te controla tu hijo."

"Gracias por tu apoyo, hermano."

**xXx**

"¿Dónde tienes el auto?" Preguntó Lisbon.

"En el estacionamiento multipisos." Dijo Van Pelt mientras le seguía el paso.

"Ah… genial. Ahí está el mío también."

Caminaron juntas por el tercer piso. La primera que llegaría a su auto sería Van Pelt.

"Bueno, aquí te dejo." Dijo Lisbon sonriendo.

"Si, jefa. Nos vemos el lunes." Dijo la agente pelirroja a la vez que abría la puerta de su auto.

De repente notó una pareja al otro lado del piso y no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta.

"¿Ese es Jane?" Preguntó con intriga.

"¿Mmmm?" Susurró Lisbon deteniéndose.

Al ver la cara de Van Pelt, se acercó a ella y miró en la misma dirección.

Van Pelt abrió los ojos de la impresión y no pudo evitar sonreír con suavidad.

"Vaya…." Dijo Van Pelt en voz baja. "Lo tenía muy bien escondido."

Jane se abrazaba a una chica rubia, de su misma estatura y se confundía en un beso apasionado con ella.

"Si…" Susurró Lisbon al verlos.

"Se ven lindos." Dijo Van Pelt con sinceridad. "¿Quién será ella?" Preguntó con una sonrisa grande en su rostro.

"Una tal Loralei." Soltó Lisbon mientras se iba caminando hacia su auto.

"Oh…" Dijo Van Pelt algo cortada al ver la reacción extraña de su jefa. Se encogió de hombros y luego se quedó observando por un momento más a la dulce pareja. Le alegraba que al menos alguien del equipo se sentía feliz en una relación, aparte de Cho con Summer. Sonrió con suavidad una última vez, se subió a su auto y se fue.

**xXx**

Lisbon estaba sentada en frente del guía mirando a la nada. En su mente solo cruzaba la imagen de un Jane que no conocía. Un Jane besando con verdadera pasión a una mujer. Suspiró y encendió el auto. De todas formas era un hombre. ¿Qué podía esperar de él?

Jane se veía genial. Había cambiado su aspecto. Se veía más guapo, más feliz, más sexy….

Trató de sentir felicidad por él en el momento, pero no podía.

Sin duda era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar.

Jane era un hombre de relaciones serias, largas. Ella no.

Y ellos eran amigos, nada más. Algo lamentable para ella.

Encendió su radio y al escuchar la música que estaba pasando la estación, sonrió grandemente.

_ What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_ stand a little taller,_

_ doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. _

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? xD<strong>


End file.
